Confession Of The Uchiha
by RoobieBooh
Summary: Sakura couldn't believe that THE Uchiha Sasuke had confessed to her, even after she literally threatened to shove her foot up his Uchiha ass. Slight NejiSaku, SasuSaku main.


A/N: Just a little oneshot that popped in my head, so I had to write it down before I forgot about it. And I'm basically forcing myself to continue writing new chaps for **_Sasuke's Return_**.

Sasuke: Tch, pathetic.

Sakura: Sasuke! Don't be mean! She's the author; she can basically make you do **_anything_** she wishes to.

Robyn: You got that right, Sakura-chan… So, Sasuke… I command you to do the disclaimer!

Sasuke: Hn.

Robyn: -hold tomato under Sasuke's nose- you can get this pretty little treat after you said the disclaimer. :3

Sasuke: -scowls- Fine! RoobieBooh owns nothing except the plot of this story. There!

Robyn: -Eats tomato-

Sasuke: Hey!

* * *

Haruno Sakura sighed as she fell on her bed, exhausted after the little spar she and Rock Lee had. Stretching, she heard the satisfying pops of her stiff joints.

She had to admit; Lee's 'power of youth' was amazing, yet exhausting for someone like her. In between studies and hospital work, Sakura couldn't remember the last time she had an actual spar with someone. Hell, she couldn't remember the last mission she went on that didn't include medical duties.

She was out of practice, and that would not do.

Sasuke was back; after the world war, he came back to Konoha willingly. Tsunade-sama was nice enough to not execute his sorry little icy ass, but she had him under house arrest. He was under the watch of Tsunade-sama's best ANBU shinobi. Only allowed to do D-ranked missions.

He hated it of course, and she only saw him on at the training grounds a few times. Sakura made it her personal mission to avoid the last remaining Uchiha ever since she started dating Hyuuga Neji.

Well, she had been the one to ask –as Naruto calls him –Fate Boy out, and he didn't reject her. Unlike some people, or rather, **_someone_**.

She had finally had enough of the Uchiha's egotistical attitude, and wanted to prove a point not only to Sasuke, but to herself as well, that she was completely **_over_** him.

**_So over him._**

**_"Yeah right, Pinkie! As if you'll ever get over THE Uchiha Sasuke." _**Her inner said matter-of-factly.

**_Shut up, Inner! Since when did you start giving a shit?_**

**_"I am you, you idiot! I just have more balls than you to admit it!"_**

Sakura shook her head, blocking out her inner self. It's been a long time since she popped up, but Sakura chose to ignore her perverted inner self.

There was **_no way _**she was going back to her fangirl self. She was grown up now. No longer the love sick 12 year old girl she used to be. No. Haruno Sakura was over Uchiha Sasuke for almost 5 years now.

She stilled loved him. She stilled loved him as much as she did a year ago, but she refused to go back to her old self. There was no way she would let 4 years of long and hard training go down the drain. She had trained to be stronger –useful –to keep her promise to herself and Naruto. And there was no way in **_hell_** that bastard would take that away from her.

And yet, she couldn't help but still feel like being with Neji was so **_wrong_**. It felt totally out of place, and just... **_wrong_**.

She and Neji have been dating for a year now. And she loves him, but not the kind of love she had for Sasuke.

It was unfair towards him, and it was unfair towards herself. But she had to get over Sasuke, even if it meant spending the rest of her life with Hyuuga Neji. Sakura refused to give up _**anything**_; she refused to give the Uchiha that satisfaction.

* * *

"Sakura… Can we talk?"

"Sure, Neji-kun, what's up?" Sakura removed the medical gloves from her hands, throwing it in the dustbin next to the examination bed in her office.

"It's rather… important." Neji said with a small frown forming on his features.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm all ears." She reassured the man the stood in front of her.

"We…" he sighed, not sure if he should go on, "Sakura, we need to break up." He murmured.

Sakura blinked before she chuckled lowly, not sure if she heard correctly. "Excuse me?"

"We can no longer be together, Sakura-san." he closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath before bowing his head in farewell, "Gomen'nasai, Sakura-san. I hope you can forgive me." Neji said before turning to leave.

"W-wait! At least tell me **_why_**!" she raised her voice slightly. It hurt. It hurt **_a lot_**. She had grown attached to this handsome jounin, and she loved him dearly.

Neji sighed, looking at the pinkette with sad eyes, "The Uchiha wants to take your hand in marriage, and I have no intention of doing so." He said before turning once again to leave. "Gomen, Sakura."

She couldn't believe it. Sasuke didn't so much as glance in her direction, but he wanted to **_marry_** her?!

She'd be damned to hell and back if she accepted…

* * *

"**_Sakura._**"

"So the almighty Uchiha Sasuke returns to Konoha, never talk to his pink-haired teammate, never look at her, never **_nothing_**. And then you go to Neji, tell him to fuck off so **_you_** can ask my hand in marriage? Fuck you, Uchiha! You can shove that proposal up your ass along with that pole that's stuck in there! And if you don't get the **_hell _**out of my face **_right now_** I'm going to force my foot up your ass too!"

Sakura panted after her mouthful of colorful words. She lowered her raised fist, turning sharply, ready to storm off and have a bitch fit in the training grounds, destroying a few thousand trees.

But a hand grabbed her writs, turning her around as quickly as she turned to leave. The next thing she knew, she felt soft but cold lips on her own. An arm around her waist holding her in place and a hand that raked through her hair on the back of her head.

If Sasuke didn't show any interest in her before, he definitely showed it now and successfully made her break down the walls she took half her life building to protect herself.

She closed her eyes, kissing back the lips that tasted of tomatoes. And she fell all over again.

They both pulled back, the need for air growing too strong. Sakura stared up into onyx pools that showed every possible emotion the Uchiha felt at that very moment, and she smiled brightly at him, understanding his message clearly.

"Sakura, marry me. Help me revive my clan." It was not a question, it was an order.

"Yes."

And for the first time in her entire life, Sakura saw Sasuke smile. Not his infamous Uchiha smirk, but a real smile. It was small, but she knew, she knew the unspoken message he sent her…

**_I love you_**.

"But," she bit her lower lip, not sure if she should vocalize her doubts.

"But what?" Sasuke asked, raising a perfect brow at the pinkette.

"Why now, Sasuke-kun? After all these years?" she asked, looking down at her feet, too afraid to hear the answer.

"Because, you were a distraction, and after I returned, I couldn't bring myself to look you in the eyes. For the first time in a long time, I actually acknowledged my guilt. And it pained me to see you look at me with sadness and hate. But still, you hated me because you loved me, and that was enough for me to swallow my pride and actually tell the Hyuuga bastard to 'fuck off' and tell you how I really feel about you, Sakura.

"I really hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me, and I honestly do love you."

Sakura felt like passing out. That's the most words she has ever heard the Uchiha speak. Not to mention he actually **_confessed_** to her.

**_Told you, Pinkie. Now go marry mister Sexy here and make 30 Uchiha babies or more! Shannaro!_** Inner Sakura exclaimed, pumping her fists in the air, doing a small victory dance.

Sakura giggled at her inner self, but mostly at Sasuke. He had an adorable pout on his face with the cutest blush forming on his cheeks when she stayed silent for a whole 5 minutes.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun." she pecked him lightly on the lips before embracing him tightly. "Arigato."

* * *

A/N: yeah, I know. OOC, totally OOC.

Sasuke: I hate you.

Sakura: Don't forget to review!


End file.
